


I Feel Like I'm About to Fall

by lunarwaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, but in a nice way, but it's less fun that way, could be read as platonic, national team kageyama, oikawa and kageyama being dicks to each other, oikawa in argentina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarwaves/pseuds/lunarwaves
Summary: "Intrigue warring with annoyance, he opened the message and almost spit out his drink.Kageyama wondered if it was possible to slap someone from across the world."Or:Kageyama gets an unexpected text from an unexpected person.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153
Collections: songfics for dweebs





	I Feel Like I'm About to Fall

**_Oikawa-San:_ ** _good game  
(sent at 15:00)_

Kageyama stared at his phone incredulously, wondering whether the notification was some victory induced hallucination.

He hadn’t talked to Oikawa since their last Inter-High together. He didn’t even know he still had the older setter’s _number_.

Stomach flipping, he pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear.

Oikawa picked up after only two rings. “Tobio-chan! What an unpleasant surprise!”

“Why are you texting me?” Kageyama replied bluntly, taking the beer one of his teammates was pushing at him. He didn’t know if he was more surprised that the brunet was watching his games or that Oikawa actually picked up the phone to talk to him.

“I just wanted to congratulate my _adorable_ kouhai on his victory. Can’t I just want to be nice to you?”

Kageyama could just imagine Oikawa draped over a couch, spinning a volleyball on one finger as he carelessly spoke into the phone, voice dripping saccharine sweet.

“No.” The raven-haired setter sipped the bitter beer, ignoring his progressively louder and drunker teammates.

“Are you celebrating with your teammates King?”

If Kageyama didn’t know better, he would have said there was something like jealousy in Oikawa’s warm, lilting voice. “Yes.”

“And yet you’re still on the phone with me.”

He closed his eyes, letting the sounds of the izakaya wash over him and focusing on the faint crackling in his year. “I could hang up,” Kageyama countered.

“You won’t.”

He was right, unfortunately. The conversation, though short, had already flooded Kageyama with a heavy, bitter feeling he could only describe as longing.

“Aren’t you in South America now? Shouldn’t you be asleep, Oikawa-san?”

“Aha! So you have been keeping track of me!” Kageyama rolled his eyes at the other’s triumphant tone, and drank more of his beer, tipping the cold bottle back as far as he could without spilling it all over himself. 

“I saw the selfie with Sh-Hinata,” he admitted grudgingly. Wasn’t it like 4 am for Oikawa? What was he doing up so late?

He could almost hear the other boy smirking. “No need to be jealous, Tobio-chan. We can take one too.”

“What-” And then the phone cut off, leaving Kageyama clutching at a beer bottle and looking absolutely clueless. 

Whoever thought going drinking right after their game was a good idea should die in a hole, he reflected, smashing his forehead into the wood of the table. It was 4 PM. No one had any right to get drunk that early.

He felt rather than heard his phone buzz, and he turned his head to glower at the lit up screen. Grabbing at it, he saw another message from Oikawa.

Intrigue warring with annoyance, he opened the message and almost spit out his drink.

There were no words- only a link to a travel website for round trip tickets to Argentina. 

Kageyama wondered if it was possible to slap someone from across the world.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on [tumblr](https://avatar-the-last-jerkbender.tumblr.com/)


End file.
